The emergence of sophisticated telecommunication features and services has enabled users to control their experience with respect to how and when voice calls are processed and received. One such popular feature is that of call blocking (i.e., “Do Not Disturb,” “Call Screening,” etc.), which permits the user to effectively filter out unwanted calls. Typical situations in which call blocking is desirable involve solicitations from unknown businesses or organizations, or simply unwanted parties. However, under certain circumstances, the call blocking feature can result in a desired call being blocked. For instance, an emergency call to the user can be fitted, when in fact such a call is important to the user (at times unbeknownst to the user). Unfortunately, traditional telephony networks do not provide a more robust, flexible call blocking capability.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that selectively bypasses call blocking to permit certain calls to reach the target user.